Often in the case of an induction hob, one or more openings or recesses are provided in an inductor support plate, normally centrally therein. Through the same inductors, located on the induction support plate, are connecting cables connected to a control mechanism beneath said plate. In the case where the inductors rest on the bearing side and from said side, a connection takes place to a control mechanism and/or power electronics. With certain distributions of the inductors, it can arise that one or more openings are at least partly concealed by an inductor. This means that during assembly the inductor first must be electrically connected before placing and fixing to the inductor support plate. This is in itself difficult and complicates the assembly procedures. The situation can also be such that an opening is relatively far removed from some inductors, which means that a relatively long connecting cable is needed. However, if such an inductor is positioned closer to the opening, such a long connecting cable is not only not necessary, but requires additional expenditure during installation, because it has to be stowed away and may be an interference or obstacle.
The problem of the invention is to provide an aforementioned method and aforementioned induction hob making it possible to avoid the problems of the prior art and in particular to lead in a simple manner to an efficient and appropriate installation, as well as to an efficiently constructed induction hob.